CAREER OF CM PUNK
by Just a Sexy Boy
Summary: This is a story about CM Punk and his successfull career. I hope you will enjoy it. Leave your reviews and stay tuned. Its gonna be great.
1. Very start

**CAREER OF CM PUNK**

**CHAPTER 1- VERY START**

Phillip Jack Brooks. To most of you, this name dont tell anything. But this name is a name of one wrestler, who wanted to be a professionall wrestling superstar. Not just that. He wanted to become the all time great of his era. His worldwide ring name is CM Punk.

It is abbrievated some would say, from his passion for nice women, and because he attracted them from age maybe 20, he gained nickname Chick Magnet. Punk was the kind of guy, who wasnt afraid to tell you the truth right as he saw it. He was also very smiling, joker kind of guy. He always loved to express his jokes that he think of in his head, and then he told them to his friends in Chicago. Yeah of course, Punk was born and raised in the center heart of Illinois.

His parents were good people mostly. Mostly, because his father Alan Brooks was heavy drinker, the fact, that Punk could not stand, and he hated him for it. Punk never touched any of that crappy shit named alcohol. Because he was absolutely disgusted by seeing his father lying motionless near the end of their alleyway in Chicago. His mom always gaved him a love, that his father couldnt give to him. He has three siblings. two sisters and a brother.

Sisters name were Shellyn and Alice, and brother name was Mike. Punk raised watching guys like Randy Savage and Rick Rude and he wanted to be great just like them, maybe even more. Punk started his wrestling education at the Steel Domain Wrestling school along with his brother Mike. Then he started training under tutelage of Ace Steel, Kevin Quinn and also great ring warriors William Regal and Fit Finlay. Punks first success was the founding of Lunatic Wrestling Federation that he founded with his brother. They put a lot of money into it. it was 1994. Punk was at first named CM Venom. Because he was aggresive and unpredictable like venom running through veins. But then because of his love for punk rock, he was named CM Punk.

It was this time when he along with his brother formed a tag team named "Chick Magnets". Punk adopted a very strict lifestyle that he is keeping to this day. Straight edge lifestyle. He promised to himself to never use any drugs, pills, cigarettes nor the alcohol, that destroyed his father. Things were cool until LWF erupted. But it was not Punks fault. Something bad happened. He realized, that someone ruined them. And then a very close friend of Punk from the get go Colt Cabana, very nice and interesting young Jewish boy said him, what made Punk angry as hell.

Colt told him, that his brother Mike Brooks has ruined the company, and that he stole a big stack of money from his own brother. From that point Punk canceled all his connections with his brother, and he never spoke to him again. It was sad ending for sibling relationship, but it was Mike who stabbed own brother in the back, like Cain did something similar to Abel in the Bible. BTW he met Colt , real name Scott Colton, one day, when he wrestled at St. Paul in Minnesota. It was very warm meeting, they were very good friends from the beginning. And they decided to stick close in the other promotions, that they should choose. Every time that they came somewhere, they were best friends for life. Even they played faces or heels, it didnt change the fact, that they trusted each other with their own lives. While Punk was on independent circuit, he formed brief alliance named Gold Bond Mafia along with Dave Prazak, Colt Cabana, Chuckee Smooth and Adam Pearce. They had brief success, but they decided to go their separate ways, of course it didnt included Colt Cabana. The next very successfull stop for Punk was the IWA, the International Wrestling Association, where he had won five time IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship.

Also he added on two occasions IWA Mid-South Light heavyweight Championship. There he had met great wrestlers, like AJ Styles, Chris Hero and also Eddie Guerrero. Punk was having a great feud with Hero, like TLC match that lasted 55 minutes. 93 minute two out of three falls match and several 60 minute time limit draws. So its safe to say, that Punk was gaining a lot of amateur success on indys.

And because Punk was very good against his buddy Colt in the Indys, ROH decided to offer him a contract, also to Colt. Punk was very satisfied with this offer , as much as Colt was, and they accepted the terms of the contract on the same day. After two months, Punk refused to compete for IWA ever again, because Ian Rotten dismandled Chris Hero. Punk enjoyed those long matches with him, and they became a good friends as also. But later he met with Punk personally, and explained to him, that they dismandled him because Rotten wanted to fire Punk either way, he was just a figure for Rotten to do so.

Punk was very disappointed with this treatment, so he wanted to forgot about IWA forever. Although he was doing a commentary for IWA, until WWE offered him a developmental contract in OVW, but this will be another case. Next stop for him was Ring of honor. He heard many great news about this promotion, such as there are big young stars doing their rise to the top and many other things, that were positive for Punk and Colt. They decided to made a name for two of them, and gain all around success. It was that time when Punk and Colt met their new best friend, Austin Aries. Of course he was then known as Austin Starr, for his incredible wrestling skills and high flying abilities. They met him in a backstage, where he approached them two,

"Hi, guys, how ya doing? My name is Austin Aries, but you can call me my real name, and that is Danny. Daniel Healy Solwold, Jr. "Yeah, nice to meet you, Danny. "My name is CM Punk, but you can call me Phil as well. And this is my best friend Colt Cabana, but go ahead and call him Scott, if you want. "Come on, Phil, I can talk for myself , heheh. "Yeah, I know that Colt, but I was just making you a privilege of your own talker, you know. "Yeah, ok, so guys, what do you say, can we go somewhere to eat, cheeseburger or what you want, maybe a couple of drinks. "Careful, Danny, this is a straight edge kind of a guy. "Oh, I understand, so we could drink a juice and a cola, what do ya say? "Yeah, I enjoy Pepsi Cola, thank you, hehe. "Ok, guys, see ya, then, I am sure we will made a good friends in here.

SO ITS ALL FOR NOW. WHAT DO YOU THINK, WAS IT GOOD ENOUGH? PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS STORY? LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS AND OPINIONS, KEEP TUNED FOR ANOTHER CHAPTERS OF CM PUNK AND HIS CAREER.


	2. Gathering success

**CHAPTER 2**

**GATHERING SUCCESS **

As promised Austin took them for a couple of non alcoholic drinks and a pizza in his hometown of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. They were slowly becoming great friends

"Hey, Punk, how did you get this nickname? "Well, Austin, it is simple, cause you know, when I was beginning my career in my own small federation along with my estranged brother to me, I was wrestling CM Venom and thats why I got those two letters and Punk is simple, because I talk what I want, I dont wanna listen to anybody and because I love punk rock.

"That is Great Phil, I got my ring name from my friends, they were seeing some Austin guy in television, it was some kind of action hero, so they decided to call me Austin, and I like that very much, you know.

"Hey Colt, what about you buddy, why Colt? "Simply, from that gun Colt .45, whatever you want Austin.

Yeah, understand that Colt is very strong single hand gun, that can blow your head off, like his skills in the ring, so thats why we became best friends, I mean Colt was always there for me, as much as I was, and we started to move from one wrestling promotion to another, you know.

"Ok, boys, so tomorrow, I will be fighting that SOB Jimmy Jacobs, in a two out of three falls match, I hope that boyfriend of his Tyler Black wont rush to his aid, cause I swear, if he does, I am gonna kick his skinny scrawny ass, believe me that, boys. "What has he done to you? "Ah, not quite much, only he made me lost my match against Roderick Strong few weeks ago.

"Ok, Austin , we must go, because as you know, I have planned huge storyline plot with Raven, and I need to be prepared well for him soon, so if you dont mind, we will go and I hope you gave us call, or we can call you sometimes, what do ya say? "No problem, guys, call me, text me, whatever you want, I will be free within the next two weeks, bye for now.

So they said goodbye to his new friend Austin Aries, and Punk along with his buddy Colt went straight to their hotel room in Milwaukee. They started a little conversation in there about upcoming events;

That Austin Aries, he is a good guy, man, I like him, said Punk, "I mean he is cool , he is great in the ring, I hope I dont have to fight him one day for a World Championship or so, you feel me, Colt?

Oh, yeah, absolutely Phil, lets just think about tomorrow, we have got a flight to catch to Fairfield, ya know, you must be prepared for Raven this Friday. "Dont worry, I will kick his ass all over the Fairfield tomorrow, Colt. "Ok, but be careful, I heard he is pretty weird guy, also very dangerous in the ring.

Dont you worry, I am straight edge, I am better than his idiotic alcoholic father that abused him all his childhood, believe me, he has nothing to prove against me, you know? "Ok, just my concern about you man, thats all. "Thanks, Colt, I will be ok, you just have to watch me beat his ass around that Steel Cage. "Ok, so lets go, our flight will take place in two hours.

So they catched first plane to Fairfield, Connecticut, as they have planned it. Phil and Colt were having a great flight, they told each other one joke after the another, and they were ready to find a hotel for Ring of honor wrestlers. "Can I know your name please? "Phillip Jack Brooks, ring name CM Punk. "Ok, Mr. Brooks, you and your friend right here are free to go to your hotel room no. 258 on the third floor, would you like our service to take your luggage upstairs? "Yeah, thanks Miss Roberts, it would be great. "Man, this room is awesome, look Phil, we have a big TV, some videotapes, what do ya say, should we see some adult stuff? "Nah, not tonight Colt, I have to replay some of Raven matches in ECW, be patient, buddy. "Ok, but dont be so obsessed with him, he is just another opponent for you to beat. "Yeah, of course, but you need to be well prepared whoever you will be facing Colt, remember that. "Yeah, Ok, so lets watch it.

After they saw a reckless, brutal style of fighting from Raven, they were prepared for anything "Ok, so lets just say, that I will try my Welcome to Chicago mother*ucker move, and then I will try to finish him either with somersault senton from the top or my signature Pepsi plunge, we will see. "Yeah, Phil, you should try, some submission, like boston crab or crossface chickenwing. "Nah, that stuff is for that old wrestlers covered under the dust, I will stick to my current moveset, Colt. "Ok, you know what is best for you, sure. "Yeah, I know, lets just go to sleep, I dont wanna think about it till tomorrow evening, goodnight, Colt. "Goodnight, Phil.

The match day has finally come. Phil aka CM Punk was ready for a fight. Colt was watching backstage along with bunch of ROH wrestlers like Austin Aries, Jimmy Jacobs, Brisco Brothers and Kevin Steen. So the match began. Austin was sitting and chit- chatting with Colt "Hey Colt, I hope our buddy Phil will kick his ass tonight, what do ya say? "Yeah, dont worry Danny, he told me what he was going to try. "What, piledriver? "Nah, but that is great idea Danny, I should told him , but nevermind, he will made his decision in that cage. "Yeah, so lets just watch that great match, Colt, I cannot wait for beginning.

So it was time for introduction "Ladies and gentlemen, coming down the aisle from Chicago, Illinois, weighting 215 pounds, CM Punk. They huge ovation echoed through the crowd, as much as in backstage. "And his opponent, from the Bowery, NY, weighting 244 pounds Raven. "Ok, so let the match begin, Punk is going for a quick cover, but he was unsuccessfull. "Raven, with a huge uppercut to the throat, but Punk is still not losing his vertical base. "And Punk responded with a huge dropkick right to the mush, omg.

Almost twenty minutes were gone, when suddenly "OMG, Pepsi Plunge from the second rope, one, two and three, its over. "Here is your winner, CM Punk. "Yeeeah, he made it, Colt. "I told you, that was exactly what he planned for tonight, and it came to fruition, great. "Ok, lets congratulate him, Austin.

"Great job, man, congratulations, Phil. "Oooh, thanx guys, I appreciate it. "How does it feel like, Phil? "Its a great feeling after the match, but he was quite dangerous, you saw that piledriver he gave me? "It was terrible, man, how ya feel after that,? "My neck damn hurts, but I will be alright till tomorrow, dont you worry about me. "Ok, lets go to the locker room and straight to our hotel room, Phil. "Ok, wait for me there.

So they went back to their hotel room, it was time to get som rest. "Hey, man, I was thinking all day about something, Phil. "About what exactly,Colt? "Maybe, we could make our tag team , I spoke to the owner of ROH, and had no problem with it, he told that we have great potential. "Oh, yeah? Great, man, and I was thinking about it too, what if we be called Second City Saints? "That is freakin perfect idea, Phil. "Yeah, it will be tribute to Chicago, and all its great people. "Ok, so we will start next week, shall we? "Yeah, no problem, we could start right then. "Ok, but for now, lets just get some sleep, I see you are really tired, man. "Oh, yeah, I am, so goodnight, my friend. "Goodnight, Phil Cant wait...

GOOD YEAH? GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS. LEAVE A REVIEW IT IS IMPORTANT FOR ME, THAT WAY I KNOW YOU LIKE MY STORY AND THAT YOU ARE GREAT READERS. TILL NEXT TIME, TATA.


	3. SECOND CITY SAINTS

CHAPTER 3

SECOND CITY SAINTS

It started on March 22nd 2003. Phil and Colt decided to build their own tag team, which they planned to expand later on, but their first task was clear

"Hey, you know, it is a good thing we formed SCS, because now we can concentrate on winning the ROH Tag team championships for us. "Yeah Colt, that is absolutely right. We will take those titles, so everybody will be aware, that we cant be messed with. "Ok, who are the champions, anyway?

"Ah, some bitchy brothers, I dont even know their name, Brildoes, or something like that, dont you think? "Nah, its Briscoes. "Oh, yeah, great Colt, you figured it out, good for you son. "Yeah, thanks Phil, I am not dumb. "I didnt say that, anyway, we need to plan our strategy, what it will looks like, huh?

"First, we will figure that out in the ring, the action is the best recipe for success. "Yeah, we should chose some combinations of our own moves, and get something out of it, what do ya say? "Yeah, it would be great Phil, I am ok with that as always. "Ok, so deal then? "Yeah, of course, deal bro.

Colt and Phil were hanging around the hotel, trying to find some new relationship, when Punk immediately saw a brunette beauty "look at that girl right there Colt, look at those legs, that ass and my god, those tits are great. "Lets talk to her, we cannot throw a chance like this away so easily, so come on now. "Hey girl, we just saw you, and we thought that maybe you want some company, no?

"I dont even know you guys, should you introduce yourselves? "Oh, sorry our bad. "I am Phil, and this is my best friend of friends Colt Cabana. "Are you really named Colt Cabana? "Nah, you know it is only my ring name and my nickname I got a way back. "Yeah, his real name is Scott Colton. "And who are you pretty boy? "Ah, my name is Phil Brooks , but for the others in wrestling business, I am known as CM Punk. "Wrestling hm? That is great, because I am a wrestler myself. "You dont say, really? "Yeah, Traci Brooks, nice to meet you. "You are kidding, right? ; you are Brooks like me?

"Yeah, I am Brooks, is it bad for you? "No, I mean, it is absolutely perfect. "Looks like your buddy isnt too verbally skilled, Phil. "He is, trust me, but in the front of so nice girl like you are he is shy right away. ; Anyway Traci can I invite you on a date tonight? "Yeah, of course, it would be great, lets meet at Robinson Road here in Nashville at about seven PM? "Yeah, it would be awesome, so see you tonight Traci, bye for now. "Hey man Phil, look at you, you just invited the hottiest girl in the universe and she didnt refuse you, what a great start. "Stop okay, she is mine now, you can look somewhere else, Colt, but as my friend, if she will have another nice friend, I will leave her for you, are you Ok with that? "yeah, ok, I hope you will stand for your word, Phil...

So in the evening Punk was already ready. He pour a parfume on him, Hugo boss, so he would rule the night ending with Traci around his neck. He went straight to the rendezvous point at the Robinson St. She was already standing there in a nice green short dress with high heels, she looked awesome and also ravishing. "Hey, babe, you look awesome tonight, said Punk to Traci. "Thanks Phil , I appreciate that, you are also very nice tonight. "So, where are you taking me Phil? "I thought about that new restaurant in here, straight edge style, you know. "Oh yeah, you are living drug free lifestyle? "Yeah, maybe I dont look for that, but I am, my entire life.

So Punk along with Traci went straight into the new restaurant right around the corner, and they had pretty nice conversation "So Phil, tell me something about you , I dont know yet. "Well, I Am Phillip Jack Brooks, I am 25 years old and I was born and I live in Chicago, Illinois. "That is a great city, Phil, I heard about your great pizzas. "Yeah, our Chicago pizza is the best pizza in all the United states of america, you are right there. "Thanks for that interesting info, Phil. "You are welcome, of course, anyway are you really Brooks? "Nah, really, I am Tracy Brookshaw, full name. "Ah, I was thinking that it wasnt exactly Brooks, who knows, maybe you could be my far sibling or something like that, you never know. "that is nothing like that, believe me. "I believe you , anyway if you are staying with ROH, what you say, dont you wanna be a valet to my and my friends new tag team ? "It would be exciting what is the name of your team? "Second City Saints, you know because Second City is the nickname for Chicago, I love that town, because of course it is my hometown from early age. "Yeah, Phil, that is great. "So do you accept my offer ? "yeah, I accept, you are a very nice boy Phil.

And after a while they were kissing passionately, and after their dinner in the restaurant, they spent a hot night in the hotel room near the room where Colt was, but he didnt hear anything suspicious just now.

"Hey, Colt, what are you up to, bro? "Nothing, I was just hanging with Austin yesterday while you were charming your new girlfriend, Traci. "How you know that she is my new girlfriend, I thought it was a secret information. "Yeah, I heard that, even you dont know anything, Phil. "Ah, okay, you are like my brother, which I estranged from , so you are my real brother now, so it is ok with you , that you know about us two. "Anyway, Colt, she like Traci agreed that she would be our valet for our tag team, what do you say? "Are you serious? Wow, that is absolutely amazing news, man. "Yeah, I know, she was excited too about it, so from now on we are going to dominate the tag team division right here in ROH, and you can trust me on this. "Yeah, it is great, man, you are really a magic person, bro.

So from that moment on, they were gaining success as a tag team, they won Tag Team titles on two occassions when they always beat Brisco Brothers for the tag titles. Second City Saints were really rolling in ROH, and another success for Punk was coming down the road, but like we say it was just a beginning.

REVIEW, AND PLEASE KEEP UP TO THIS STORY, THANX


	4. Pursuit of ROH World Championship

**CHAPTER 4**

**PURSUIT OF ROH WORLD CHAMPIONSHIP**

CM Punk was doing well as well as his buddy Colt Cabana. They were making a big name here in ROH. But Punk wanted something more than being the tag team champion, he wanted to made it to the top of the ROH mountain, and the only chance how to do that , was to pursuit after ROH World Championship that was at that time held by non other than Samoa Joe. BTW Phil and Joe were great friends along with Austin Aries and also his new friend of Motor City Machine guns Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin. So Phil wanted to discuss this opportunity to wrestle for top prize in ROH with his buddy Colt

"Listen Colt, I was thinking and I came to the point, where I realized, that I have to be on the top. "You mean like you wanna become ROH champion? "Yeah, that is exactly what I thrive for, you know, we are here for quite some long time now, and despite that we have incidents, I am talking about me pushing Teddy Hart at that bar last night and that TNA bullshit, that I have to go through. "Yeah, it was really step back with TNA, I am not telling that its bad company or anything no, they are great start for professional wrestling world, but I dont know man, you are better in here, and Austin thinks as well about you. "Yeah, you know, we should gave him a visit in about thirty minutes, what do you say?

"Yeah, lets go Phil, we need to talk with him what he think about your new situation in here, and what about Traci? you talked to her yet? "Nah, not yet, but she is thinking something, she knew that I can climb right to the top, if I would like to. "Yeah, she is great girl for you Phil, keep her close to the chest. "Yeah, I definitely will Colt, but right now, lets go visit our buddy Austin right away. "Ok, Phil.

So they went to Austins hotel at the far side of the Charlotte, North Carolina where the ROH was performing that week. Austin was really happy to see both of them "Hey, guys, what a nice visit from you two, hi Phil and Colt "Hi Austin, how are ya bro? "I am doing quite well, thanx for asking, but you havent showed for some time, what is going on guys,?

"Well, since we all know , that you are great thinker and great visionary, we like me and Phil thought that you could help us out with one predicament. "Yeah, whats going on, is someone pushing you around, cause if yes, I promise I will kick whoever ass I will have to. "No, dont worry Danny, we are cool in this, chill. "Ok, so what is happening bro? "Well, said Phil, "I wanna become the best man in ROH and I wanted to know your opinion on this new situation. "I am ok with that, if you are trying to say, that I should be against it, absolutely not, I am for it, bro.

"I didnt have that on mind, but thanx Danny, you are really good friend to me, but maybe, just maybe when you will become champion anytime near, cause I heard that you are planning to dethrone Joe next week in Richmond, is that right? "Yeah, it is right as you said it Phil, I wanna dethrone Joe, he is our mutual friend, but man, I wanna become the greatest man that ever lived, ya know?

"Yeah, of course, you have a great potential and tons of charisma, so that shouldnt be a problem, but lets plan something, when you will become our new champion, wouldnt you mind if I would challenge you for that title? "Well, no, why no? "Thanx, I hope we will wrestle an absolute stardom match, you know, the best of the year maybe. "I have no worries about that, trust me Phil , you are my good friend, and I will gave you title shot as the first person, ok?

"Thanx, you are great, it was all I wanted to discuss with you. "Anytime bro, when you will have some problem , just pay me a visit, and we will sort the shit out. "Fine, ok bro, we and Colt need to go back to the hotel, or the security will be unpleasant with us, so have a nice day, bro. "Bye Austin , see you soon, maybe next week before your match with Joe, yeah? "Yeah, no problem Colt, I will meet you there, bye guys, take good care of you.

So Phil and Colt knew what Austin was thinking and that was all they wanted to know. Now they just needed to wait till Austin will defeat Joe for the ROH title next week and Phil would be free to challenge his second best friend for it. "Man, I was nervous about asking Danny to gimme a title shot when he will become the next champion , you know?

"Oh, I know what you mean, but you know Danny, he is generous, and very talented man, sure you will have some argument in the future, but right now, all you need to think about is how to prepare for upcoming challenges that awaits for you, bro.

"Yeah, dont you worry about me, man , I will made it to the top, but small steps and then the big ones, you know?

"Yeah, but you know that your most devastating maneuver is Pepsi Plunge, so you need to stick to it and you will beat anyone who will dare to cross your path, but you know, be gentle to Danny when you will challenge him for that title.

"Yeah, I will try to, but you know, it will be a very hard, tough match, who knows, for how long it will last, but we will see later, right now, lets eat something good, man I have to build my weight to 215 pounds. "And how much you weight now? "205, I dont say, that its bad, but with 215 I will be more agile, and faster, you know what I mean?

"Yeah, but my 220 are good too, dont you think , bro? "Yeah, its great Colt, keep it up, maybe one day you will become Triple H, haha. "Hey, dont make fun of HHH, he is the legend, "Oooo, what are you new Hunter Hearst Helmsley, yeah , I respect him fully but I wanna become greater than he already is.

And that goal remained for CM Punk and he was gaining greater and greater success, so soon he signed a developmental contract with WWE, but ROH Championship was most important for him at the moment, and he would not want to slip that away through his fingers.

SO GUYS REVIEW AND KEEP UP TO MY STORY, I AM REALLY GLAD TO WRITE IT FOR YOU, SO FOLLOW THIS STORY AND STAY COOL.


	5. ATTAINING FIRST BIG DREAM

**CHAPTER 5**

**ATTAINING FIRST BIG DREAM**

Phil and Colt were sitting on their couch in the hotel room in Fort Bragg while they were discussing Phil and his quest to become the ROH World Champion

"Ya know something, bro, I think that when Danny wins that championship right here tonight, that he would find a really great rival in you as you two discussed it last month, dont you think similarly , brother?

"Yeah, absolutely, I mean, Danny is my great friend, but he understand this situation revolving around the top prize in our business in here, I might say, that in WWE are bigger prizes for me to gain, but right now, you know what, this is my top goal to attain.

"Yeah, I know, what you are thinking, buddy. So I guess, we are coming to look on Danny winning his first Championship tonight, are we?

"Yeah, of course Colt, where you live? yeah, I really look forward to that match tonight with Samoa Joe and Austin Aries. "Yeah, Danny will definitely shut him up for good and take that title where it rightfully belongs finally.

"Yeah, and after that, I have a permission to challenge him for his future title, you know Colt? "Yeah, absolutely Phil, you will be free to go. "I will, I will take that chance like a grown man and I wont fail, I promise this to you, Colt.

So it was time for the huge main event of ROH where Austin Aries was challenging Samoa Joe for the ROH World Championship. Phil and Colt were already in the locker room area to wish Danny a best of luck in his huge career defining moment.

"Good luck to you, bro, we trust in you, and we know that you will made it. "Yeah, Danny, go out there and show everybody why you are the greatest professional wrestler walking down the planet Earth.

"Thanks, guys, it means a lot to me, and I will not fail tonight, because I cannot fail in this match against Joe. "Well, go out there and take your title around your waist buddy. "I am going, just watch how its done fellas.

The main event was slowly coming so the ring announcer set the stage for the main event match for the ROH Championship

"Ladies and gentlemen, this main event contest is set for one fall and is for the ROH World Championship. Introducing first standing to my right he weigts 295 pounds and he came from the Isles of Samoa, he is the current reigning and defending ROH World Champion Samoa Joe. The huge cheers went through the crowd.

"And introducing his opponent and the challenger and the no. 1 contender for the ROH World Championship. He weigts 214 pounds and he came to us from Milwaukee, Wisconsin, he is the Generation next member Austin Aries. Because A Double was portraiting villainious character at the time, the crowd went to boo.

But the match could start, they shake each others hands like real friends, according to Code of honor rule and the match beginned. Austin was trying to ground Joe from the early going, but he was not successfull in his effort. Joe kicked Austin to the jaw with a huge side kick, non typical for the man of his size, but Joe was showing his incredible athletisicm. Austin then took control of the match, when he gave Joe a tornado DDT from the second rope. Danny and Phil were entertained by his performance so far

"Man, he is really good against Joe tonight, what you think, bro, asked Colt, "Yeah, Danny is really proving that he is the greatest man that ever lived right now. "Hopefully, he can keep this momentum on his side, ok so lets watch for now.

The match was back and forth, but Austin managed to lock Joe in the Last Chancery, his trademark submission move, a very painful bridging choke. But somehow Joe managed to get out of this predicament. He rushed Austin to the corner, he did hip attack and automatically a enzuigiri right to the back of his head. Austin was fuzzy, but he got to his feet right in time, so he could gave Joe a spinning heel kick right to the sternum of Joe. And then the match ended , when Austin somehow lifted Joe up for a big brainbuster and Joe was finished.

"Yeah, he did it Phil, look at him, he is the new champion. "Yeeeah, Danny, you are the boss , buddy, yeeeah.

"Here is your winner and the NEW ROH World Champion Austin Arieees. Austin was shocked and terrified that he achieved his lifelong dream and he became the new ROH Champion of the world, it was great for him. He celebrated about twenty minutes in the ring, and then he came to the locker room to share his great feelings with his buddies Colt and Phil.

"I made it my friends, and right now, we are free to give these fans what they want, and that is you Phil against me, the new ROH World Champion Austin Aries. "Yeah, Danny, great, thank you for the opportunity, I am sure , we will made a great match. "Yeah, I need to talk with you Phil later about the details, just how we will set the stage for my first title defense and possible loss of the title, you know, so are you down with that? "yeah, right, buddy, go celebrate.

So Phil was sure he will take his chance and he will become the next ROH World Champion, because Danny was honest and nice to him and he would give him the title shot. He was really happy about this new situation as much as Colt of course.

So the day of dealing with details has finally come for Phil and Danny, they met at the secret place in the arena backstage to set the talking for the title defense for Austin.

"So, Phil , I am glad that you made it here, I think that we will made it like this, you will brag about just how much you wanna become a champion, cut a promo, whatever you want, the choice is all yours, but remember, you need to be rude, dont take your words gently, give everything you have to me, and you will be granted a title shot at my new title, ok.

"Yeah, that is great, thanx for that Danny, I appreciate that.

So Phil did whatever the Danny told him to do, he cut a promo that Austin is weak link of this company and that he CM Punk is the strongest straight edge living person in this business and that he deserves to be a champion of ROH.

The time has finally come, the officials made it official, so the main event for ROH World Championship was done.

"Ok, Phil, as always, give your best shot to me, dont take me gently, I know of what you are capable of, so show your great in-ring skills and remember, we are great friends but also very good foes, so lets go out there and give these people portion of a great technical wrestling action right now. "Alright, lets go Danny, lets tear the arena apart tonight.

Lets set the stage for our Main Event of the evening for the ROH World Championship. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following contest is set for one fall and its for the ROH World Heavyweight Championship, introducing first from Milwaukee, Wisconsin , the ROH Champion Austin Aries.

"And his opponent, the challenger, from Chicago, Illinois, weighting to this day 215 pounds CM Punk.

So the match was near. The Code of honor was taken with full respect for each other, and Punk along with Aries shaked hands. The action started. Punk was trying to apply a fujiwara armbar from the beginning but Austin was aware of it. Austin then kicked Punk to the knee, and he started to work on that weak point of his body. Punk was able to counter a knee breaker move and he snapped Austins arm with a jumping armbreaker. It was great technical match. Nobody was gaining the upper hand thus far. Colt was watching backstage really carefully. Next Punk tried to go for a Anaconda Vise submission jiu-jitsu move, but he could apply it well, because Austin flipped away from him for now. And then it all came to and end, after forty minutes of an unforgettable match , Punk hit Austin with his finisher Pepsi Plunge. New champion was crowned

"Ladies and gentlemen, your winner and the NEW ROH World Champion CM Punk. And it was all done. Austin and Punk shaked hands, and they were grateful that they give fans what they wanted here tonight.

"Congratulations Phil, you made it, you beat me at your game , I can appreciate that, and I hope , that you will keep holding to this belt for a long time coming, so lets celebrate, Phil , Colt lets go get us some cheeseburgers and Pepsi, come on.

**End of another long chapter, hope you enjoyed it, It would be great if you rate this and leave a review, please, you are great readers , I want you to gave your opinions, because I am trying to give you everything I have. So tune in and dont forget to review n_n**


	6. LEAVING ROH

**CHAPTER 6**

**LEAVING ROH**

Phil was finally satisfied fully with himself, like he always was quite frankly, but now that he is the brand New ROH World Heavyweight Champion. But the plan he was was even better and better for him. He was planning to do something rough, something new, something and in the first place something that was never done before in long history of ROH.

"Colt, I wanna talk to you about something. "Yeah, Phil what do you wanna to discuss? "I was thinking Colt, and its time to leave this crappy company once and for all. "And why do you have such lets just say rude motives?

"You see, Colt, I want to became bigger, better and also badder. "What does it mean exactly, Phil? I dont get it. "You know, I will leave ROH and I will do it with style. I am talking about leaving this company with ROH Championship. "And where would you go with it, if I may know, Phil?

"I will go to WWE. WWE is a big , better and much promising aspect for me right now, you know, Colt? "Ah, okay, you know, whats best for you, I just hope that you wont regret this decision you just made.

"Ah, come oon, Colt, I know exactly what I am doing and there is nobody who can stop me now, you know? "Well, the head men in the department might just do that, Phil, you never know, what they are capable of. "No, no, no , no , tata, Phil, no. I am not scared of any man, and quite frankly, I dont give a damn anymore about those cronies in upper management, they can kiss my ass, if they want it so bad.

"OK,Phil, do what you want, I am your best friend, I have always supported every decision that you made, and this is no other case. "Thanks, bro , your support and helping hand means a lot to me, you know that. "Yeah, I know, lets just hope that you will destroy those mid carder wrestlers in WWE, brotha. "Yeah, of course, I will, I just have to leave ROH a strong message, so here it goes like this.

Punk was thinking, that he will threaten to leave the company with its top prize around his tattoed waist. "I am tired of you ROH, I am tired of your crappy PPVs and lets just say that I am tired with you dealing with me, like I am some kind of a trash that needs to be put into container. But no, I am gonna flush your company down the toilet , when I will leave this place with ROH Championship, and believe me when I tell you, its gonna be for real this time, and I dont care , which one of your heroes will try to stop me, because CM Punk and straight edge movement cannot be stopped and destroyed, you can believe that.

One day, something unexpected happened. When Punk was trying to leave the arena with the title belt, the sound of a crashing car went through the arena, Mick Foley arrived on the stage, that old hardcore dusted wrestler with success past him a long time ago.

"Hey, Punk, if you thought for one second, that you will leave this company with its top prize in your grasp, then you are really delusional.

"Shut up, you moron, I dont give a damn what you think or what these idiots right here tonight thinks, I am leaving, just go ahead, and try to stop me, Foley.

"That is not what I had in mind Punk. You see, you will need to put that title on the line in a four way match against non other than Samoa Joe, Christopher Daniels and James Gibson.

"Are you out of your mind, or are you just stupid Foley? I am leaving this company with this title around my waist, and no match can stop me in my tracks, so go on and try to take this away from me, if you have such bravado.

"Ok, Punk, you got it. The match will take place tonight and I mean its starting right now, so can we get some refferee in here, please?

"What, what do you mean like right now? "I mean it, Punk, you will defend that title of yours right now. Daniels, Gibson and Joe come on to this ring, and take what is yours.

The match beginned right away. Punk was trying to prove, that nobody will stop him from leaving the company he hated from now on, but he failed, but it wasnt his fault because actually Joe kicked him to the groin, while refferee was checking on Daniels, and suddenly Gibson throwed massive Joe from the ring and he took advantage from that situation and he became the new champion.

"Oh, god no. How could he done that to me, that stupid moron? Punk was asking himself silently, but he was no longer a ROH Champion. So it was his almost last match in the company, but it wasnt the last because the last one was against non other than his best buddy Colt Cabana.

"I heard it just moments ago Phil, I am not amazed by it, but they think, that it would be no better way to have your derniere in here than against me.

"Yeah, sorry buddy, we need to do it right now in Raleigh, so I guess that I am about to lose to you, but nevermind, you deserve it a lot more than me right now.

"Dont be sad Phil , your time will come in WWE, so we will have a two out of three falls match, lets just go out there and show those people, why we are two best that this company has ever seen, come on now.

So Colt and Phil put on a great effort, with Colt taking up the third fall and winning the whole match. Phil was satisfied with his friend Colt. He knew he deserved it. So Punk could silently leave the company and go straight ahead to WWE to attain his lifelong dreams, to become the one and only Best Wrestler in The Universe, and he was quite sure, that he will attain all accomplishments, that he can in there. He just need one man, one manager, one person who can give him a push that he deserves and to become a truly and only great one in professional wrestling world. And that man was Paul Heyman.

**Thankx for reading this chapter, I hope you liked it as much as me, please REVIEW this chapter, ist very very important for me, and dont forget to tune in to my next chapters, because I am just like Punk only beginning to roll. Peace to you and have a great time folks n_n**


	7. I AM PAUL HEYMAN GUY

**CHAPTER 7**

**I AM A PAUL HEYMAN GUY**

Paul Heyman was the dream starting point for CM Punk to attain a greatness forever. Paul saw something in Phil, that no one wanted to admit. That he is the best in the world. That he is the most talented and the most charismatci superstar, that will ever set the foot in WWE. The first meeting between these two was in a small café in Chicago, where Punk was at home.

"Mr. Heyman , I am so glad to meet you, sir. "Mr, Brooks, it is my pleasure, sir, or may I say CM Punk? "Hah, you can call me Phil, it would be alright. "Also, you can call me Paul, you dont have to be so polite towards myself, of course not.

"So you wanna to see me, Paul? "Yeah, exactly, you know, when I first saw you in ROH, I was clearly amazed by your stunning talent and a huge connection you had with the crowd. "Yeah, thank you, Paul, you are maybe second person apart from my best friend Colt Cabana, who thinks , that I am great wrestler. "Not just that, Phil, I think that you will become soon the Best Wrestler in the world, be sure of that.

That nickname that Paul gave him that day, stayed with Punk to this very day. He was so proud for himself and his abilities, sure , but Paul was someone, who could take him to the biggest heights in this business.

"Now, Phil, lets talk about your debut. "What debut, Paul? "I am saying, that you should debut on my show ECW. "Wow, ECW, man, I was watching that show from my early beginnings and I gotta tell you, you are running great thing in there, very good matches, huge wrestlers , and also very dangerous and fascinating moves. "Yeah, I know all about that, thats why I created ECW, Phil. "But what you want me to do, Paul?

"I want you to debut next month on ECW, against very special man for me. "Who is that guy, exactly? "His name is Justin Credible, because he was destined to be incredible, you know, what I had in mind? "Yeah, I didnt heard of him quite yet. "But, you would have to Phil, you need to study his repertoire and his moves are also very dangerous, be on your best watch in front of him, ok?

"Yeah, dont worry, Paul, I will keep a good eye on him, for sure. "Ok, good, now you will win your match, there is no doubt about that, and you will do it, wanna take a guess? "GTS? "No, Phil , no, try one more time. "Than its only Anaconda vise. "Yes, that is it, that is exactly what I was thinking about.

"Well, and how long my match will be , Paul? "It will be about ten minutes, so everybody can see your great talent right from the start. "Ok, I have no problem with it. "Fine, So I will see you in month in a Nashville, ok? "Yeah, for sure , Paul, take care of yourself for now, man. "I will, and I hope for you as well, So goodbye Phil, consider yourself being from now a Paul Heyman Guy, and that will take you to the top, trust me. "Oh, I damn hell trust in you , Paul.

So after Paul Heyman told those very polite words to his newest client, Punk began to train very hard for his upcoming debut match against that Justin Credible. He promised, that after he is done with him, he will never be credible anymore. Then Phil received a phone call from his second best buddy Danny Solwold aka Austin Aries.

"Hey, Phil, how are ya doin, bro, whats crackin? "Hi, Danny, shit is good, for now, but listen , I have got a huge news for you.

"What is it man, come on, tell me that news. "I will make my debut on ECW. "No shit, really, for real? "Yeah, and it will be huge debut match for me, you know, in front of that crazy crowd that ECW has. "I will be jealous of you Phil, hehe. "You sure are doing well in ROH, is that right?

"Yeah, I am doing fine for now, I dont say that I have a great time here, but maybe I will try to make something of me in TNA. "Oh, TNA, ok man, if you think you are up to it, go ahed. "Of course, I will try that, but we are only in December 2005, who knows, what opportunities awaits for me, you know?

"Yeah, look man, I gotta go, I have to study my opponent for next month Justin Credible, so I hope, when you will make your way to Chicago, that you will pay me a visit, man. "Dont worry about that, bro, I will be there, I dont know, in two months. "Ok, Danny, have a nice day, bye. "Bye, Phil, take care.

So Punk was studying all that stuff for upcoming month. He knew, that he will win the match, but he needed to weaken his opponent upcoming January in Nashville, Tennessee. Colt told him , that he will destroy that lame Justin, but he could left anything on coincidence. But finally the next month came around the corner, and Phil was getting ready to go to Nashville with evening plane from Chicago. He enjoyed Killswitch Engage on his mobile and then he arrived in Nashville, the music city of Elvis Presley. It was a very nice town, but nothing great like Chicago, of course not. Because lets face it, Chicago hand made pizza is the best in the world, apart from Italian Bolognese.

So Punk arrived in ECW arena, where was held tonights event, and also his huge debut match. He didnt saw Credible, he heard that he is bald guy with crappy verbal skills, but he will show him the best in the world class performance. Phil has arrived in the locker room, he said Hello to new guys for him in there, and he started to unpack his wrestling stuff. He chose Chicago four stars on his tights, it was nice design and tribute to his hometown. When his match was next, he prepared to hit the ring as always. And then it all came down.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this following contest is scheduled for one fall, and it features debut match for CM Punk. Hope we will see the very best from Punk , tonight, Paul. "Yeah, I asure you, CM Punk will destroy Justin Credible tonight.

"And introducing the opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, weighting 218 pounds, CM Punk.

Crowd went wild for Punk, as always. Punk was very satisfied with the crowd response, and he was very confident, as always he was. The match started pretty well for Punk, Credible tried to clutch him in very dangerous armbar , but Punk catched him with enzuigiri right to the back of his head. Punk then weakened him with straight kicks right to the midsection of Credible. At the end of the match, Credible was very groggy. Punk kicked him to the ribs, Credible falled on the mat, and then Punk wrapped his arms around his neck, Anaconda Vise. Aaaand.

"Its amazing, Punk has done it, he wins his first official debut match, Paul. "I told you, that was exactly what he was going to do , and I asure , that from now on, CM Punk will take down every challenge that we will gave him.

Punk was celebrating in the ring, he was very happy with his performance tonight. After the match, he went to take a cold shower, it was very good. Then he took plane back to Chicago, when he came home, he received a text from his sister Shellyn "It was absolutely fantastic Phil, you showed them , who is a man. So proud of you, came soon , your loving sister. Shellyn. Punk really loved her sisted like a real brother, he protected her from every danger, that anybody could cause to her. Punk was loving his mother, his two sisters, apart from that bastard Mike, his filthy brother, who screwed him for two thousands of dollars back in a day. But Punk was ready to continue with his protection for family and soon he was starting his way to WWE, where he became one of the greatest villains, mic talkers and best ring performers of the future decade. Nobody could stop him now , from doing , what he does best. Because his only addiction was... Wrestling.


	8. A BIG, BIG SUCCESS IN OVW

**CHAPTER 8**

**BIG, BIG SUCCESS IN OVW**

It was September of 2005 when Phil was signed to WWEs Developmental territory in Louisville, KY Ohio Valley Wrestling. Punk made his dark match debut in a match, where he teamed up with Nigel McGuiness and Paul Burchill against the team of Elijah Burke, Deuce Shade and Seth Skyfire. But unfortunately, what was rare for Punk stint in OVW, they lost that match that night, but nonetheless, Phil was building his reputation as the time went by.

He knew he could achieve the biggest success , that OVW has ever seen. And CM Punk was the man for that job.

Phil made his first televised match debut in an unpretty way, because he was injured that night. While he was giving his best against Danny Inferno, suddenly, he hit him with stift right hand right to the back of his head. Punk had damaged eardrum and also from another shot a broken nose. But Phil was fighting man and despite this big handicap he finished the match, but the match was ruled no contest, because doctor banned Phil from further competing. Phil recovered from that injury in a month long time. He heard good and he hadnt any further damage.

First big success came on November 9th 2005 when Punk defeated Ken Doane and he became OVW Television Champion for the first time. That turned the eye of his next rival Brent Albright. Brent was angry about Punk, because when they battled each other for the very first time, after the match, Phil refused to shake his hand, what Brent considered as a sign of total disrespect towards him. The two of them began feud over the OVW Television Championship. Punk took the fight in a 20 minute match, and in the end, Phil tapped out to Albrights finisher Crowbar- a fujiwara armbar. Punk refused to go to extra time, so therefore he retained his coveted title.

But on the dawn of January 2006 Punk lost his title in a three way dance that included himself, Albright and Doane, but Doane was injured during the match, so he was replaced by Idol Stevens, and Phil helped Stevens to win the title, after he was eliminated. But Punk had other titles to look for. He had Heavyweight Championship and also a tag team championships in vision.

Punk was glad, that he still has some work to do in OVW, till WWE will decide to put him in the main roster, Punk was going home to Chicago, after he battled his final match of that month. He went straight home to see his siblings and his mother and father. His mom cooked him a great potatoes with delicious sauce and vegetables soup, that he liked so much. His three sisters were upstairs, so he went to talk to them.

"Hey Shellyn, Chessie , Cass, how are you girls? "Hey, Phil, we are so glad, that you made it home finally. "Yeah, I was going to return in any time, but, you know, in wrestling business, there isnt always time for our loving ones.

"Phil, will you stay at home for a longer time? "I dont know just yet, Shellyn, maybe when I will receive a phone call from OVW, I would have to come back anytime soon, but dont worry, now I am back home and I will grant you my time, sisters.

"So, how are you doing in there, Phil? "Well, as you know, I just lost my Television Championship in a three way elimination match against Doane and Albright. But I am good with that, still I have Heavyweight Championship in my sight.

"And what about friends, did your friends contacted you, yet? "Well, actually, no, because Colt and Danny are busy with their own business.

"Who is Danny? "Danny, he is my second best friend, you know. He wrestles under the ring name Austin Aries.

"Yeah, I heard of him, he is pretty handsome dude. "Hah, if you think so, ok, no problem with that, but he is occupied right now, if my sources are correct.

"Nevermind, I still have my boyfriend Steve right now, you know? "Is he making you feel happy, because if not, you know, what might happen to him...

"Dont be so rude, Phil, he is a nice guy, he treats me right. "Ok, just askin sis. I am ok with that.

"And what about you brother? any girl caught your eye? "Truth be told, I split up with my girlfriend Traci last month, so no, I am single for now.

"You always had a great choice in partners, a very nice girls, dont you think, Phil? "Yeah, I dated very nice girls in the past, I cant deny that.

"Ok, Phil, thats all we wanted to know from you, for now. "Ok, I am going to the gym to work out, have a good time, I will meet you next month, because I am trying to become OVW Heavyweight Champion right now, so take good care of yourselves.

So Punk went on to lift heavy weights to the near gym in Chicago. He was very popular in there, everybody wanted his autograph, and Punk liked this new build popularity of his. He heard that his straight edge lifestyle became so popular that many and many people attained that new lifestyle by choice.

Punk went to the airport to catch an evening plane to the Louisville, Kentucky. It was smaller city, but Punk liked it, but as always, Chicago is Chicago. Nothing compares to that city, not even NYC, by his opinion.

He was a heel by that time, and he liked it. When he came back, he get to know that he will have another feud with Albright, because Phil will punk him out, that means, he will get an upper hand over him. Punk and Albright briefly teamed up, but in was not destined to be permanent spot.

When they had a match, it was decided, that there will be a double turn. Albright became a heel, when he ordered some guys to beat Punk up. So therefore Punk again achieved face turn. He liked it, quite much because he could be himself. But in the end of the day, Punk was contacted for a brief job in WWE. The grandest stage of them all, Wrestlemania 22.

The job was to be part of John Cenas entrance against his opponent Triple H. He had to put on a suit and a hat, and also he have to hold a tommy gun in his hand. It was held in Chicago. And Chicago was worldwide known for their crime past, led by Al Capone. The entrance was easy. A black veteran vehicle would go straight to the ring, and Punk would be standing by it with a gun in his hands. It was a great night, but Punk wanted to do more than just being one of the jobbers for the golden boy of the WWE John Cena. And Punk sooner than later started to achieve great feats. He became OVW Heavyweight Champion and also a Tag Team Champion with his former rival Seth Skyfire. Phil was gaining prominence, and soon the stint in ECW and WWE was slowly getting closer for CM Punk and his incredible talent.


	9. PUNK AND HIS RISE IN ECW

**CHAPTER 9**

**PUNK AND HIS RISE IN ECW**

Phil gained big success in OVW, but he wasnt done there. He wanted to go higher, to become the best he could possibly be. Phil continued to wrestle for ECW for some time now, what his good friend Paul Heyman suggested for him, so he could progress in his talent development. Punk came really tired after last match against Steve Richards, but after eight hours of good sleep, his body became stronger. He was starting to feel even more confident, than usual. He was playing a face at that time, and he wanted to show everybody in the world, just who is the best wrestler in the whole world and universe. So he started a very great and very big feud with Johnny Nitro, who resurrected himself under new persona of John Morrison. Morrison was good person outside of the ring, Punk hadnt any problem with him, but the problem was that Morrison was the current reigning ECW Heavyweight Champion, what was Punks goal at that time.

"Dont worry Phil, said Paul to him "Morrison isnt a half as good as you are, you can believe me that, when I say that you CM Punk is the best in the world.

"I know that very well, Paul, of course I am the best, nobody is better than me, you know that? "Yes, sir, but you will have to keep to Morrison for some longer time, because you wont be able, according to ongoing storyline to beat Morrison, because he is heel, and he is trying to keep his title no matter what happens.

"Yeah, I guess I have to ground him till I get last chance, huh? "Are you a visionary, too? "What do you mean, Paul? "I am saying, thats whats going to happen, you and Morrison are gonna battle, till you will receive last chance to win ECW Championship.

"Oh, yeah, and could you gave me some advice or spoiler? "Yeah, of course, but you will became our ECW Champion, Phil, in a last chance match for that coveted title in two months.

"Two months? Ah, okay, I have no problem with it. But if you think, that I will became the new ECW Champion in that time period, I agree that I should train much more for my upcoming challenges, anyway, did you heard anything from WWE?

"Yeah, but nothing very important right now for you. "What do you mean nothing important? "Well, I suggest, that you will become the ECW Champion first, and only then, you can concentrate on your next challenges in WWE, dont worry , they will offer you a very good contract, they would have to, because I am Paul Heyman, and my guys are gonna rise to the top by any means necessary, you know, what I mean by that?

"I think so, Paul, btw when it is going to happen, anytime soon, maybe later? "Dont worry, first you got to have on your mind the ECW Championship, and then you will advance to WWE, the brand you will pick single handedly, ok?

"That is good news, Paul, thank you for this nice little conversation. "You are welcome, Phil, I must go now because business is business and I am very busy man, so if you excuse me, sir, Phil.

Paul left the rendezvous point and Punk went straight on the hotel. He was staying in New York, because ECW was held in Hammerstein Ballroom. He was bored at the time, but Danny just called him

"Hey, Phil, its me Danny. "Danny, my dear friend, havent heard from you for quite some time, how is it going, buddy? "Very well, I have a little something to discuss with you, I hope you are in NYC right now.

"Yeah, I am in Redwood Hotel near 3th Avenue. "Ok, so will you wait for me, lets just say, at cafe at Broadway? "Exactly, I will be there Danny, looking forward for you, friend. "Ok, see ya there, Phil.

Phil went where Danny was already waiting for him. Phil went to Danny and he sit right next to him. And the conversation began

"I am so glad to have you here, Phil, so how are ya, whats the business? "Well, I am very good, if you havent heard yet, I had great success in OVW, where I won everything what was possible there to win. "Great news, you are truly best, aint ya? "I assume, yes, I am, but I am not egomaniac, you know?

"Of course, you are confident, like me, lets just say, I am doing well, without asking any further due.

"And what about your accomplishments? "Well Phil, I signed with your old TNA Wrestling Company.

"And how are you doing back there? "Fine, very fine, lets just say, they are treating me well for now, you know.

"Any big titles, yet? "Nah, I am trying to become X Division Champion, you know, its like cruiserweight championship in WWE. "Yeah, I feel you, it is good for you, because you are very athletic and very agile competitor.

"Yeah, I like to do all those flips, kicks, stuff like that, you are right there. "And what else, you wanna say to me, Danny?

"Well, if you are interested, you, me and Colt could take a high road to Las Vegas, to have a good time, you know girls and all that stuff.

"It would be great, but I will try to stick to one girl, you know my straight edge lifestyle banns sexual promiscuity.

"Oh, I didnt know that, but Ok, you will find a very nice, sexy girl, who will satisfy you fully right, haha?

"Heh, you are such rebel Danny, I will try to, I am not denying that, of course not.

"Ok, but I will stick to two, three maybe more girls, I will try to do a name for me there, you got me?

"Absolutely, do what you want, but be careful, like they say, What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?

"Ok, yeah. "So, are you coming with us? "Yeah, I will come, when we are going there, I will try to find some free time for you, guys.

"We could go there by the end of the next month, if you will be free. "Lets take a look to my calendar. Yeah, I am free for two weeks, hopefully we will hit the gym as always, Danny.

"Dont worry about that, we will work out hard , Vegas hasnt got only casinos and big hotels and all that lightin stuff.

"So, fine, we have a deal, then. "Absolutely, right, we can go and enjoy ourselves out there, fully.

"Ok, Phil, I must go now back to my hotel, we are staying here to tomorrow morning, then we are going back to Orlando, Florida. "Ok, take good care of yourself, Danny, and destroy them all Austin, heh.

"I certainly will, later, Phil, looking forward for Vegas, bro. "Bye, Danny".

Punk went back to the hotel. He was very glad, that he meet Danny, he couldt imagine his life without him being his friend.

For next two months Phil was training hard for his last chance match against John Morrison, but he handled it pretty well.

Next he went on to become the new ECW Champion. He was in the seventh heaven back there, because ECW was his childhood dream, apart from becoming the WWE Champion, but he achieved great success and Punk was getting further in the game and the next goal was to get ahead to World Wrestling Entertainment.

LEAVE A REVIEW.


	10. BEST IN THE WORLD

**CHAPTER 10**

**PHIL GAINING BEST IN THE WORLD STATUS AT MITB**

Phil was in cloud nine, when he became ECW Champion. He was really confident, like never before in his life, and he started to think higher and higher. He lost his title however, when that doofus Edge speared him from his commentary seat, when he was in the middle of his match against Chavo Guerrero. Punk was very rude and aggresive, when he lost his title, so he decided to go ask WWE for some retribution.

"I am really pissed off now, what the hell you think you are doing? ,said Punk to current Raw GM William Regal

"Be smart Punk, you lost that title of yours, but you will get retribution.

"I hope so, William, you trained me, you know me, like no one else, so what kind of retribution would I have to pass?

"Well, Wrestlemania 24 is right around the corner, and you are set to go for the second time in the MITB Ladder Match.

"That is great, because last year, that stupid idiot Mr. Kennedy stealed my spot at gaining World Championship.

"I know, so this year, you can try to overcome the odds once again, and you can gain your chance at getting World Championship match anytime you want , Phil.

"I hope so, because I am not happy with my status in here, I should be more respected, and you know what? I am going to win that MITB match next Sunday and I will prove to you and to everybody else who hates me, that I will be the next World Heavyweight Champion.

So Phil was starting to train for his upcoming hard match. He knew , that his opponents will be MVP,(haha) Chris Jericho, (no problem) Shelton Benjamin,(good young man) John Morrison (what a surprise), Mr. Kennedy (bleh) and Carlito (haha). Then he started to watch their tapes in matches, that they competed in , to choose an appropriate tactic and strategy for that match, he should win.

Colt told Phil, to go for a ladder, and start to smash their heads with it as soon as possible, or maybe their legs, so they could not climb the ladder so easily. He knew all that before he called him, but his advices were always good , for sure.

So the big day has finally come. Phil was very concentrated, he chose his theme music to be Killswitch Engage- This Fire. It showed everybody, what kind of person he really was, he had fire in his soul and he could not fail. Phil came to Orlando, Florida, where the event was held, right in the Citrus Bowl Arena. He called Danny, what his advice should be, because TNA was being held there at that time. He told him, to stay alert, not to do any big mistakes and to focus on bringing that briefcase down ASAP. It was a good tactic for Phil. Phil went straight to the locker room, his big match was coming very soon. He saw his rivals that evening, they were looking very confident, but not as much as himself. Phil was ready to go. He took on his trademark Chicago tights with four stars on the back, he put on his knee pads, and he started to put on his wrist tapes with X on it, because Straight Edge must be visible to everybody in the arena. Punk was going third, when his music hit, he stormed the ring where four superstars were already waiting for him. He shouted "Its clobberin time" and he went to the ring, where the black briefcase was hanging in the balance. He focused all his attention into it, because that small package contains his chance at fame and fortune forever. The match already started, Punk tried to go for a ladder, but Kennedy kicked him right to the right knee. He felled. Punk stood up, and he rewarded him with enzuigiri to the back of the head, while he was trying to shake down MVP. He deserved it fully. Phil then turned his attention on Morrison, who was battling Jericho. Phil took his leg and he smashed it with kneedrop. He then grabbed Jericho and he tossed him into the steel ring post head first. Punk was very aggresive and livid. He took on the ladder immediately and he went into the ring, where he hit everybody who stood in his path of destruction. He positioned the ladder to the middle right under the briefcase, the fight was on, he shaked down Kennedy, but Jericho took his leg and he dragged him down. Phil was not very satisfied with that. So he took a steel chair and he started to smash it over his back, his head and his knees as strong as he can match was very long already. Everybody was starting to feel effects of that brutal ladder match. When everybody hit a finisher on their opponent, it was Jericho and Punk who were the last two remaining. They were battling on the top of the ladder. Punk smashed his head into the ladder with all strength. Then Jericho kicked him, but Punk reversed it into the neckbreaker, Jericho was down. Punk was clawing his way for the briefcase, but Chris get onto the ladder immediately. But Punk made something surprising. He kicked Jericho to the head, and he was stunned. He was stucked into the ladder. So Phil reached for the briefcase aaand... HE WON THE MATCH!

Phil has made it. He reached for the glory. He was in seventh heaven,right now. Nothing could beat this glorious moment. He has a contract to any Championship, he wants. And he was heading for Edge and his World title. Edge cost him the championship in ECW, so it was time to get revenge on him. Phil was very concentrated, and soon enough he started to think, how to do it properly and within the right time. But nobody could stop him from reaching for his biggest goal in mind... Becoming the straight edge World Heavyweight Champion.


	11. DREAM CAME TRUE

**CHAPTER 11**

**A DREAM COME TRUE **

CM Punk finally get what he wanted. He became Mr. Money in the bank. And this reality opened new door for him. The door that are leading to greatness. And because CM Punk knew always, that he is true Best in the world, nobody could stop him from achieving his lifelong dream. That dream was to become World Heavyweight Champion. And not just some World Heavyweight Champion. The first and only Straight Edge World Heavyweight Champion in history of WWE. Punk had a great promo about all of this success and he wanted to share all his feelings about people everywhere, first of all in the WWE Universe the fans. He was worldwide popular for almost a decade now. But he needed to prove it to everybody else, so he started like this

" My name is CM Punk. You know me, because when I first came here to WWE, nobody was taking me seriously. I was just a spoke on the wheel for all of you here tonight. And whether you like it or not, you deserve better. I came here to digest something. To digest the fact, that you have a stupid champion in Edge right now. Edge is really stupid, because he drinks. Like all of you, weak generation. But I came here to change that, or at least try to do that. My quest is to become the greatest champion in the history of professional wrestling. To become greater than any of your local heroes, you know.

"And to do that, I have to burn some of your bridges. You need to do that, because trust me, if you dont do that, you will fall into deep, deep hole. A hole that center contains of alcohol. And I wanna share my thought about all drugs. You stupid, weak people think that drinking alcohol is good thing, but if you will woke up with terrible headache, I guess you would regret it one bit. I never took a sip from that poison and I will never ever do that.

"I am better than all of you here tonight. And thats because, I am the only Straight Edge in this arena tonight. And dont tell me, that its wrong, because I am right. I am always right, call me Truth prophecy if you want so hard to. I just want to clean you out from your demons, from your vices. The vices are the things that control your life, you are probably under influence right now, but I will try to talk clearly and loudly. You need me. You need me, because lets face it, its better to have a straight edge for a World Heavyweight Champion, than some rated R coward and asshole like that Canadian drinker of a man Edge. You cheer for him, and that tells so much about you. I feel sorry for you, to be honest.

"But the thing is, the fact is, that I will beat him soon enough. I will become the new World Champion. And I will hold that title and I will represent it with class, integrity, intelligence, grace and pride. What you need is a Straight Edge World Heavyweight Champion, what you people need is CM Punk.

The promo was over. Everybody was disgusted by Phil, but he told the whole truth. He needed to become the greater than anybody. He wanted this for his whole life, he knew , he can do it more than anybody else in this world that is occupied by alcoholics and weak men and women. But his quest for the biggest prize in this business needed to be realized. And that night came right after Batista made his big return, while Edge was talking trash. It was always his specialty to talk stupid things about true people. The people like CM Punk. So what he did, was this. Punk was watching that stupid speech of his backstage with a referee Mike Chioda. They were ready to storm the ring and Punk was always ready to cash in his contract. Suddenly while Edge was talking ,Batista came down to the ring. And he laid waste to him. He put him hard down with a Batista Bomb. Edge was confused and beaten man right now there. So Punk knew it was time to do the right thing.

"Ok Mike, we will go out there and I will cash in this contract of mine. You need to go out there with me, to make the count, so come on.

They rushed to the ring as quick as they can, Punk was running. As much as Chioda was trying to catch him too. They finally made it to the entrance stage, Punk ran for the stairs and they came to the ring. Punk gave Chioda his contract and he was ready to finally put Edge to the sleep. Lilian Garcia announced

"The following is for the World Heavyweight Championship.

Punk took Edge onto his shoulders, he waited one second, and he drove his knee right to Edges skull. Edge was done. Punk hooked the leg and he realized his dream of a lifetime, he became the greatest man.

"Here is your winner and the new World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk.

Phil has done it finally. He realized the dream that he was dreaming so lot about. He is now golden man with a gold around his tattooed waist. He was celebrating in the ring with all the people in the arena that glorious night for him. Whether he expected or not, people were shocked by this scene and they were chanting his name. Everybody was amazed about him. Phil made it, and nothing was sweetier than that feeling of coming to the top again.

Later that evening Phil received a phone call from many people. On the top of that all, Colt and Danny were happy with him.

"Man, you made it, congratulations, Phil. "Thankx, bro, I appreciate that very much.

"Hey Phil, you made it, you are the great one, you are the man, lets go celebrate it buddy, what do you say? asked Colt , his one truly best friend of friends

"Yeah, I am down with that, some pepsi will made it official. So call Danny, we will meet down in Raleigh. "Ok , man, we will be there.

Phil came to that bar and they were celebrating. Danny and Colt were the best men and best friends he could ever wish for. Danny was so amazed with his success that he lost his words that evening.

"Man, you are great, I mean, in one year winning Money in the Bank and becoming the new World Champion, that is one hell of a ride for you, sure.

"Yeah, it is, I am straight edge World Heavyweight Champion, I hope everybody will start to take me serious again.

"You dont need to worry about that, Phil, people arent so stupid as they look. They will celebrate you as we are right now, I am sure.

"Well, ok, I am tired boys, I need to get some sleep right now, because who knows, maybe I would have to put this title on the line next week or something like that.

"Well, lets hope not so early, Phil. You need to take a little rest and enjoy this satisfying moment you had just proved that you are the one Best in the World and I am the Greatest man that ever lived in TNA, hahah.

"Yeah, that gimmick of yours is great, I watched it, good stuff man, good stuff, really.

"Oh thank you, but for now, go home, go to sleep, haha, and we will meet you again soon I hope, really soon, Phil.

"Dont worry about that, I wont forget you, I am no selfish asshole like other wrestlers I know, and I dont mean two of you, absolutely not.

"Ok, bye for now, Phil, and have a good time.

REVIEW FROM MY FANS WOULD BE APPRECIATED THANX n_n


	12. Big injustice

**CHAPTER 12**

**BIG INJUSTICE**

CM Punk was carrying the World Heavyweight Championship with grace, class, integrity like only he can held it. He was the first and only Straight Edge World Champion in company history. But all that is nice, must come to an end sometimes. Phil was just attending the Slammy Awards ceremony, and he was nominated in the "Oh my god" Moment. It was held on December 8th 2008. Punk was trying to win against feats like when John Cena returned at Royal Rumble at number 30, when Undertaker sent Edge to hell at summerslam and when Floyd Mayweather KOed Big Show in the middle of the ring at Wrestlemania 24. The presenters of that very special award were ECW best announcer of all time Joey Styles and lovely Alicia Fox. But the winner could be only one, the best in the world.

"And the winner of "OMG moment of the year" is... CM Punk, for cashing in his money in the bank contract against Edge and thus winning the World Heavyweight Championship.

CM Punk came to the stage very confident and brave about himself winning that big award , his first big since he arrived on stage in WWE

"Thank you all, I am very glad that this occured specially to me, because when I was a kid , I always dreamt about this very moment, winning my very own Slammy Award. Of course, cashing in the MITB briefcase isnt as easy as it looks like. You have to be prepared to do it at the right time at the right place and I did it with grace, I did it when it was the right time. And my accolades go to Batista, because if he wouldnt beat down Edge, I could accomplish these feats. And first of all , I wanna reward my qualities, because if I wont do it that night, I wont be standing here as your only Straight Edge World Heavyweight Champion, so thank you.

Punk took his Slammy and he went backstage, because he was still set to defend his Championship against JBL. JBL was dumb millionaire trade stock businessman, who used to be Texas beatdown machine known as Bradshaw, the big, muscular, whiskey drinking, cigar smoking, earring wearing big man, but he transformed to lousy, egotistical maniac. Punk had to silence him, because he could not beat Straight edge, because this movement is stronger than any tall, big, nasty bastard like only JBL is.

Punk changed to his ring gear and he was ready to defend his world title against JBL. And then it came down

"Ladies and gentlemen, this contest is set for one fall, and its for the World Heavyweight Championship. Introducing first from New York City, weighting 292 pounds, John Bradshaw Layfield.

"And his opponent, from Chicago, Illinois, weighting 222 pounds, he is the only Straight Edge World Heavyweight Champion in the history of WWE, CM Punk.

To Phil it sounded like magic music in his ears. Being the only Straight Edge World Heavyweight Champion was accolade that he can only held. No one else in that arena was as strong as CM Punk, and they knew it, they were there to see him wrestle, no one else. Punk was very confident about himself, but he has all the right to do so. He would beat up JBL in the middle of the ring for the first time ever and went to became the greatest World Champion, that this company has ever seen, but it wasnt meant to end this way.

Phil managed to beat JBL with GTS, but it was only successfull title defense he made, unfortunately for him. But on September 7th it was meant to end in very horrible way for Phil and his coveted title.

Next on PPV was Unforgiven. That PPV was very special for Punk, because it was first PPV, where he was meant to defend his title in a very hard match. That match was championship scramble. He was defending against likes of Rey Mysterio, Batista, Kane and JBL. Five men who wanted to put it all on the line to become World Heavyweight Champion. But Punk was jumped backstage. Right before his match the early version of Legacy- Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase with Manu proceeded to attack Punk. They beat him up pretty well, and Randy finished him completely with a punt right to the back of his head. Punk was unable to continue and he has to forfeit the title. His replacement was non other than Y2J Chris Jericho.

The match itself was very interesting, first one to gain a pinfall was Kane who gave Chokeslam to JBL and he earned the right to be intermediate champion. However Batista gave Spinebuster to Kane and he pinned him. But what nobody was expecting, suddenly Chris Jericho hurled Batista out of the ring and he gave Kane the final pin that made him the new World Heavyweight Champion. Chris was victorious finally. He was heel at that time, so everybody was booing him all night long. But when Punk regained consciousness, he couldnt believe his eyes. That SOB Jericho was holding his Championship. He became the man once again. With his title. He promised, he will take back what he thought was rightfully his. He was given a rematch against Jericho inside a steel cage. It was first of many bouts that they were destined to have with each other. The rematch occured eight days later on Raw. Punk was trying hard to regain his Championship gold, but he was unsuccessfull in doing so.

He was very disappointed not with himself, but with the fact, that Legacy crushed him and Jericho stole that Championship from him. Punk was starting to be a very angry man from that moment on. He promised, that his chance will came next year at Money in the bank, where he will win the match and he will once again be World Heavyweight Champion, and whoever the champion will be at that time could tighten his knot around their necks, because Punk will go after anybody, who would want to stop him in his path of destruction.

And that moment would come, and the title change will ignite a very best feud and rivalry of the past half century. The rivalry like non other. That rivalry would end up in firing one man away from the WWE forever. And it sure as hell provide much bad blood and heat for CM Punk. He was ready to accept that challange, like any other challenge that was put in front of him in his wrestler life. And if anybody want to try and stop him, he can say his death wish. Nobody could stop CM Punk and they knew it.

LEAVE A REVIEW AND BE READY TO READ THE MOST FASCINATING AND EXCITING RIVALRY IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT. ITS GONNA BE HUGE AND FANTASTIC.


	13. Triple Crown Champion

**CHAPTER 13**

**TRIPLE CROWN CHAMPION**

Punk was very disappointed, that he lost his great Championship. But he needed to set his sights on another championships, till MITB would come yet again. He decided to punish Legacy, for what they did to him with Randy Orton and Manu. He joined forces with non other than the boom squad general Kofi Kingston.

It was October 27th 2008. Big day for Punk and Kofi. They decided to put away the titles from grasps of Cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase once and for all. Their plan was really simple.

"Alright, Kofi, listen, I am going to make sure that Cody will not make a tag to great Teddy bear Dibiase alright? And you will keep steady on the apron, while I will took fight right to Cody, is that right?

"Yeah man, we are going to make history right here tonight. We need to do it, for that injustice that they did to you, you know what I mean...

"Unfortunately Kofi, I know, what you had on mind, but dont worry, tonight we will be crowned the new World Tag Team Champions.

"Alright, lets do it then.

Punk and Kofi together went to the ring to make their hard work come to fruition finally. Cody and Teddy were prepared for them with Manu, but nobody could stop them. They were really good prepared for any dangerous maneuvers from their side. Punk made quick tags with Kofi and they were really kicking it into another gear. Cody was reeling while Punk was kicking his ass all over the ring. Then he made a tag to Kofi, who took over Ted. It was really long and nice match back and forth. But the winners could be only one team...

"Omg, Punk kicked him right to the back of head. I think that he is regretting his decision of making it in the ring with CM Punk, what you think Cole?

"I think that, we should keep our eyes on the match, King, the post match analysis will be surely interesting, but right now, lets watch the rest of this nice match.

Cole was right, actually (what a surprise, huh?) Punk and Kofi were really going for the biggest prizes in Tag Team Wrestling. Finally Punk took Cody on his shoulders and he delivered and skull shattering Go to sleep finisher with a knee right to his face. Kofi took out Ted with a nice kick over the top rope and Punk made the cover

"1,2,3. We got a new World Tag Team Champions, King.

"Here are your winners and the new World Tag Team Champions, Kofi Kingston and CM Punk.

That was clearly unbelievable. They finally made it. Punk and Kofi were on top of the mountain yet again. Nobody could stop them just for now. They were dominate in that match and fans were really satisfied with result of that title match. Ted and Cody were really confused about them, but they did not brag. They took it well, lets just say, they didnt attack each other, or anything like that. They wanted their rematch, but as it always, they were unsuccessfull. Next on the PPV was Survivor Series. Punk along with Kofi were members of Team Batista, but they lost their team battle to Team Orton, of course. While Punk and Kofi were still holding onto the Tag Team Championships, Punk decided to enter Intercontinental Championship Tournament, that was being opened by GM Stephanie McMahon. Punk defeated Gene Snitsky and who other than John Morrison in the second round of the tournament.

But what no one wanted, the day for loss has come. Punk and Kofi lost their prestigious World Tag Team Championships at the live event to the Miz and John Morrison, who combined forces to make them pay. It was really sad, but Phil was concentrating more on IC Title, as of late. So nobody was surprised, that they lost, even it was not aired live on any show. But at the end of the year at Armaggedon PPV Punk won the whole tournament, when he finally defeated Rey Mysterio, the ultimate underdog. Phil was really satisfied with this. He wanted to become Triple Crown Champion. He alredy held World Championship and Tag team championship. He just needed that Intercontinental Championship to gain his greatness. He was the best wrestler in the whole world and he knew it.

Punk received his deserved title shot at the beginning of 2009. He was facing then IC Champion cocky and arrogant William Regal, but Regal disqualified himself by grabbing jersey of the referee Mike Chioda.

Next month Punk received another title shot, but this time he left himself to get DQed after he hit Regal with a chair right to his blond haired head.

On January 19th the day has finally come. This time it was a no disqualification match for the IC title. Punk proceeded to kick Regals butt and he won the Intercontinental Championship in his hometown of Chicago, Illinois.

Punk later got a congratulating phone call from both Austin and Colt who were watching him in the arena.

"You were absolutely great, Phil. I knew you would made it. You are a great accomplished wrestler in WWE. Sorry I cannot be in there with you, but I am a traveller. I always have been. I need to be in indys for now. Who knows maybe one day, I will make my debut at Raw or Smackdown, like they say never say never.

"Yeah, buddy, I would hope so. We would dominate the local Tag Team Division, you know? We would be unstoppable, like back in the day in ROH.

"Yeah, I know, we really smashed some heads there, right? Haha, but dont worry, I will meet you later tonight with Danny to talk about your upcoming challenges, that awaits for you, so till there Phil , have a nice day.

"thankx, you too, and say hello to my dear friend Danny ok?

"OK"

So Punk was celebrating his great win. Everybody was congratulating to his success. It was not very typical, cause everyone was clearly jealous about him. And that feat, opened door for him . He became the Triple Crown Champion. But not only some Triple Crown Champion. He beat Diesel and his record. Phil became the Triple Crown Champion in a shortest time period. Exactly one year and two months.

Then he went to celebrate with his buddies Colt and Danny. They were waiting for him at their favourite restaurant to get some great Chicago hand made pizza.

"Cheers , on the greatest IC Champion in history of WWE.

"Thankx, guys, maybe I am not the greatest IC Champion in history of this business, but I appreciate your opinion about me, so thank you my friends.

"You are welcome. We are really glad for you, Phil. You are kicking some bad ass in WWE. What are your next targets?

"Well, first, I gotta hold to this nice title as long as I could possibly can. Number two is to win Money in the Bank ladder match to get my briefcase and receive title shot of my choosing in next 12 months. And third, win again my World Heavyweight Championship, so we could celebrate a two time World Champion CM Punk, me Phil Brooks.

"You will surely make that happen, but right now, what do you want to drink? I suggest it would be Pepsi, am I right?

"Yeah, you are absolutely right, I am really thirsty.

"Wait a second, waitress, I wanna some Pepsi in here for the new IC Champion CM Punk.

Everybody applauded him.

"Thank you guys, I appreciate your applause, warm applause.

"listen guys, while I will be heading for my world championship, we should go somewhere to have some good fun, we were in Vegas, I know , but lets just say, we need to go to your home town Danny Milwaukee.

"Well, we can go there, if you want it so bad. But I am warning you in forward, there is nothing much as big as here in Chicago, Illinois. My home state of Wisconsin is farm state, we are concentrating more bout corn than discos, if you know, what I mean, exactly.

"Oh, dont take it this way. I just wanted to have a good time with both of you, guys, thats all, you know me, I love to make jokes about everything, except you , but it cant be guarenteed, hahahahahaha.

"We will see Phil, we should see, but in the future, who knows, maybe you will ascend to the biggest heights and you will headline Wrestlemania.

"Yeah, that is my biggest goal in mind, but for now, I am humble about me. I just want to once again become the World Heavyweight Champion and then maybe WWE Champion. That would be greatness personified.

"It surely would be.

"BTW, Danny, what about you and TNA? How are you doing in there, guys?

"Well, I want to go back to ROH for some time, I am growing a longer hair, as you can all see, but it has reason, I am metal fan, I want to be darker.

"Darker, In what context?

"Well, you know, to be strange guy, to win ROH World Championship once again, but without you being my competition it wont be so good.

"Ah, dont be so nostalgic, who knows what future holds for me. Maybe one day, I will come back, I did not cut ROH from my maybe plans.

"Yeah, I know, Colt right here, for example , is trying to go to Great Britain, am I right Scott?

"Yeah, you are. I dont know, how I will make that happen, though. England is a great country, of course, but I wanted to taste local wrestling. Because it is true that professional wrestling was made in USA, but also in UK they got some bad ass wrestling guys.

"Well, do it how you want, I will always be your biggest supporter, Colt, and you know that very well.

"Thanks, buddy, right now, I wanted to stay with you guys, to be great friends, to have a good time as always and keep being the right guy in wrestling business.

"You know what? You are right, you need to go out there. Go there and represent America with grace. I knew that you are not original American, but you can make a great name for yourself there, for sure.

"That remains to be seen.

"Hey, guys, I am really tired now, I need to go take a shower, go to bed, but you can stay here, talk some more, I am exhausted.

"Ok, Danny, have a good time. We will see you next month, maybe?

"Yeah, July would be great, oh no, its your money in the bank match, is it Phil?

"yeah, it is, but dont worry, you can watch me, its gonna be in April at Wrestlemania as always, I will sent you some tickets, take that nice girlfriend of yours.

"It would be really great. Thankx, Phil.

"Dont mention it, you are my best friend, I would do anything for you, and you know that really well.

"Ok, bye guys.

"Bye, Danny.

"Man Phil, what about you and girls? Are you dating somebody? What about Traci? Is she the past already?

"Man you wont believe me, but I get to know some nice little girl. Her name is Maria Kanellis. She is the interviewer at Raw backstage.

"You mean that nice red head, big breasted cute girl?

"Yeah, you know her?

"Lets just say, that I saw her on television lately. But that is just all.

"Well, I have a crush on her. I should invite her out on a date.

"You can certainly do that, go ahead, have a good time with her.

"I mean, I have a weakness for red headed girls. I mean Lita is so hot, she was always a part of my sexual dreams.

"Heh, I know, I like Mickie James.

"Mmm, she is hot , too.

"Well, that is in stars my friend, but you have to invite her out, I mean she is hot, you are definitely a kind of guy, she dates with.

"I will see, for now, I need to go back to my hotel. So have a good time, Colt, I look forward to another title celebration.

"yeah, I am sure that next time when we meet, we are gonna have a huge party for your new World Heavyweight Championship, yeah?

"I will make that happen. Bye, Colt.

**REVIEW**, NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE CRUCIAL IN PHILS LIFE. HE WILL ASCEND TO GREATNESS YET AGAIN. TUNE IN AND JUST READ WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT.


	14. Reaching for the top again

**CHAPTER 14**

**REACHING FOR TOP AGAIN**

Wrestlemania 25 was quickly approaching. CM Punk was ready for it, as he would ever gonna be. He knew the strategy to win this match once again and to become the best there is. He wasnt like somebody, who would brag about him winning that ladder match. But he had something to say to the audience on Smackdown

"My name is CM Punk. I am your straight edge savior. I just wanted to come out here to say something very important to all of you, mindless puppets. , boos echoed around him

"Dont worry, I will win my second consecutive Money in the Bank ladder match this Sunday at Wrestlemania. I am going to ascend to greatness once again. It is not gonna be an easy task, but I will prove to you and everybody else of my haters, that I am truly the One, the only Best Wrestler in the world and whole universe. When I first came to WWE, I was very popular, I was that kind of guy, that would make you jump of your seats, raise your filthy fat hands in the air and chant "CM Punk, CM Punk, CM Punk.

"I know that those days have reached their final halt, but it has a reason. I was hated from the first day also. I was lowered by all of you, stupid jerks. You are the reason, that I am going up. I am going to ascend to stardom despite all hate coming from your souls. I will become the World Heavyweight Champion again and again. Nobody can stop me now. I will beat each and every one of your great heroes that night at Wrestlemania. They are gonna look on me from the bottom of the ladder and they will be angry, but trust me, my hate towards you is even bigger. Make no mistake about it ladies and gentlemen, I am a very bad guy. You just need to ask yourself one little question Is CM Punk the Best in the world, best wrestler, best talker, best television personality of all time? And your answer better be YES! Am I going to win Money in the Bank ladder match this Sunday? Absolutely. Will I be hated for a long time ? Definitely yes.

"That is all I wanted to say to you tonight. I will prove my worth this Sunday, and to that day, goodbye jerks.

Phil was portraiting very good heel wrestler at the moment. Of course, he was normal in the reality, outside of wrestling. He had very good friends Danny and Colt. He wanted to win the ladder match at Wrestlemania, and then he will celebrate with his would be girlfriend Maria Kanellis. He wanted to have her for himself. She was the prettiest lady in his whole life, apart from Lita, of course. His weakness for red headed girls was crucial. But Phil was going to prove, that he isnt just great wrestler, but also a great boyfriend.

The day for Wrestlemania has finally come. When Phil waked up, he was really shaking about all of this. This day is gonna bring him, to the top. He started to work out really bad at the local gym in Chicago near his penthouse. Then he went to steakhouse to have some great beef steaks. He wanted to keep in good form for his big match later tonight. The plane would be going to Houston, Texas at 5 PM. The match is first on the PPV card. He needed to be in the arena right on time, but he was always responsible person in any ways.

So he took all of his gear, his suitcases, and he payed ticket to Houston. He was really nervous about all of this. He knew that his opponents will be MVP, Mark Henry, Christian, Matt Hardy, Kane, Shelton Benjamin, Kofi Kingston and the crazy Irish man who trained him btw Fit Finlay. He was a great person. He taught him very useful moves, that Phil added to his spectacular moveset. The match was going to be very dangerous and intense. But it will be another shot at the greatness for him.

Punk landed in Houston just in time. He took his things to the hotel near the arena. Then he took taxi for the entrance parkway. He went to the arena. He approached right away his locker room, with plate CM Punk above the door. He put his handbag on the wooden chair. He started to unpack his suitcase with ring gear. He prepared pink, purple tights for this occassion, as always with Chicago colors and four stars from the city flag. He was very proud about his hometown, the center heart of Illinois.

When he was done with getting his ring gear on, he checked on his wrestling boots, if they are tied really well. They were. So he was just chitt chatting with some of the competitors in that match. He had good relationship with Christian and of course the most Kofi Kingston, his former tag team partner and one half of their tag team championship reign back in 2008.

"What up, man, are you nervous about all of this? asked Kofi.

"You know what, I am pretty nervous, but I will make it, hopefully I will beat some records here tonight, like I always do.

"Yeah, so good luck to you bro, hope you will make it, but dont expect for me to help you, or something, heh.

"Of course not, Kofi, good luck to you as always.

So the match was about to set off. The ring announcer Justin Roberts set the stage for this match. He introduced the all eight participants for the ladder match. Everybody had a great abilities and ring skills for a ladder match. But the winner could only be one man. The man who isnt afraid to put it all on the line for becoming Mr. Money in the Bank.

The match started immediately. Everyone was heading for a giant ladder outside the ring area. Punk made his way for that ladder. However he was stopped by Kofi. He hurled him into the ring barricade. Punk was reeling for a second. But he managed to get back up onto his feet. Then he took out Shelton Benjamin with a huge roundhouse kick to the back of his head. He started to go to the ring to try and climb the ladder slowly. When the half of the match was done, everybody was trying to finally grab the briefcase hanging above the ring. It wasnt easy task, though. Punk battled it out with Kofi on the top of the ladder first. He fell however. He then again climbed the ladder, but Shelton kicked him with enzuigiri. It was very painfull move. But he again managed to get back up .

Next it was thing of a beauty. Punk climbed the ladder. Everybody was down, as he kicked MVP to the head. He reached out for the briefcase. He wrapped his hands around it, he started to untie it and finally he was holding the briefcase. He won again. For the second time in two years, Punk was on top of the mountain.

Now nobody could stop him. He wanted to go celebrate, with his friends as always. But Danny and Colt were really busy with their own business in TNA, and Britain. So he had to celebrate on his own.

But there was just one person, who he wanted to share his feelings about the great victory, he just had. That person, was Maria.

"Hey, Maria, I just want to introduce myself. My name is CM Punk. But you can call me Phil, if you want, cause my real name is Phillip Brooks.

"Oh yeah, I know you Phil. I saw your victory tonight. You were great.

"Oh, thank you very much, Maria, I had to say that I am grateful for this accomplishment.

"So, Phil, come on closer to me, she whispered something to his ear,

"Wow, thank you, I would like to do that. (She whispered, "I have some reward for you, Philly)

And then she kissed him passionately. He felt her tongue in his mouth. Punk wrapped his big arms around her delicious waist. They really started to make it out backstage, they were trying to really enjoy it.

"Phil, we are not alone in here, I guess, come to my hotel room.

And they went right there. Punk was like in seventh heaven. His dreams are finally true. Not only he won his second money in the bank contract, but he is about to have the greatest sex in his entire life. Maria was very nice, she was like product from angels.

He started very slowly. He first undressed her from that tight dress she had on. Then he put down her black bra. Phil was starting to make it all way down. He reached into her panties, he felt wet sweat down there.

"Oh, Phil, you are the best man I ever had.

Then they jumped to the bed. Punk started to love her. He enjoyed it. That was the best sex, he ever had, he made here come to the orgasm top.

"Oh, you are the best. I mean you are so kind, so nice, and you are treating a woman with so grace, Phil.

"Thanx, babe, I knew I would satisfy you fully tonight.

"I want you for myself, Philly.

"I am all yours Maria, my lovely little princess.

THAT IS THE END OF CHAPTER. YOU DIDNT EXPECT THAT, HUH? WELL REVIEW THEN, I WANT TO KNOW YOUR OPINION ON THIS FINAL HOT SCENE. n_n


	15. Jeff, you are gonna pay

**CHAPTER 15**

**JEFF, YOU ARE GONNA PAY**

After Phil won his second consecutive Money in the Bank briefcase, he was very proud of himself. Not only is he Mr. Money in the Bank, but he is dating the most gorgeous girl in his entire life Maria Kanellis. She was looking so innocent and shy. But Phil showed her all the love, she has ever wanted from a man.

Soon Maria moved to his big residence in Chicago. Punk was living in the rich neigbourhood of Chicago. Although he visited his sisters from time to time, he was living his life for Maria at the moment.

"Hey babe, what you say, that we will go to Paris next month?

"You mean it? I would love to go there Phil, my love, you are such a romantic, I could not imagine my life without you, you are awesome, your raven long hair, your beautifull smile, your great tattooed body.

"Yeah, and look what I tattooed for you, Maria.

"Wow, it says "My only love Maria" you are so great, Phil, but what are your plans for this briefcase, she showed on his grand prize,

"Well, I am gonna cash it at Extreme Rules, you know on that Jeff Hardy.

"I heard about him, are you gonna stop him from winning a match, or something like that, Phil?

"Honestly, yes, but I will wait till he defend or loses that title against Edge you know in a TLC match they are going to have.

"Well, I am going to pray for your cash-in.

"Thank you baby girl, I am going to study some more materials on Jeff Hardy, because as you know, he is pretty smart son of a bitch.

"Dont talk that rude, Phil, if you dont feel it in need.

"Oh yeah, I feel it that way, Maria, I need to do whatever I have , to attain my World Championship and to become once again the one and only Straight Edge World Heavyweight Champion in history.

He was exactly right. Punk was about to cash- it in. As always, Punk had some feud going onto the PPV. This time it was Umaga, the big, bad and dangerous Samoan machine, the brother of great Rikishi, by the name of Solofa Fatu.

Phil went to Extreme Rules with one goal in mind. And that was to take back, what he felt was rightfully his. His World Heavyweight Title belt. But he needed to beat Umaga first.

Their match as always on Extreme Rules had a stipulation. Umaga attacked Phil with a leather strap on Raw, so it was typical that their match will be a Strap Match. Phil went on to win that match, when he touched all four corners of the ring. He did it when he took Umaga onto his shoulders and gave him a Go to sleep finishing maneuver.

Then he went backstage to watch main event Edge vs Jeff Hardy. It was a TLC match for the World Heavyweight Championship, an accolade, that Jeff won already one time before. He stole it from him, and he was about to pay for his crimes.

What god wanted, Jeff retained his title in a very hard, brutal and physical match up. Edge was loser at that time. Jeff was sitting on a ladder, when suddenly a Killswitch Engage song erupted in the arena.

Phil was cashing in his Money in the Bank contract. That moment opened up gates for their rivalry of the year. Punk ran to the ring with refferee Scott Armstrong. He was just about ready to beat the living crap outta Jeff.

As soon as the bell ranged, Punk lifted Jeff onto his shoulders and he gave him a GTS. Punk made a cover, but he kicked out, Phil was livid. He swore to God that he will become a World Champion that same night. So he proceeded to kick his ass all over the ring. Then finally he lifted him once again and delivered an earth shattering GTS once again for a second time.

But this time, Jeff was not able to kick out of that predicament. Phil has made it. He once again climbed to the top of the WWE Mountain. Nobody will stop him right now. He will crush Jeff, if he will try to take that belt away from him.

But then July 31st came. Phil was playing a face character for a very few minutes. He was about to go heel once again. Jeff was thinking that Punk faked an eye injury last week on Smackdown. But he didnt. Punk was angry about Jeff. Nobody was going to accuse him of something, which he did not done. So Jeff was gonna pay.

The July 31st came. Phil was raising hand of Jeff in the middle of the ring and he was applauding to him. He handed him his World Title belt to pose for the fans. His creatures of the night. It was short lived.

When Jeff was really enjoying this moment, and his whole Live for the moment attitude has begone him.

Phil took hold of the microphone once again.

"You know what, Jeff, you will never hold onto this championship, till I wont give it to you, you son of a bitch...

Then he hit him with a microphone to the head. Phil grabbed him and started to beat him up. Phil took Jeff to the outside and he hurled him onto the barricade. Then he took steel steps and he smashed his head to that. Once again Phil took Jeff off his feet and he throwed him to the ring barricade.

"You see this, you son of a bitch? This is the closest you will ever get. This title is mine you pathetic drunk asshole. You will never take this away from me, you understand me? First I am going to make sure, you will forget about your drug problem, then I will proceed to kick your ass till you cannot take is anymore.

"These people, these stupid, mindless, fat people will cheer for you. They can cheer all they want, but in the end of the day, I will be a better man. I am Straight Edge living guy, it is something you will never understand, because you are too stupid to understand, you brain washed sorry dumb son of a bitch.

Punk then lifted him up and gave him skull cracking GTS. He was absolutely livid. He snapped. It was a breakdown on live TV.

Maria was watching this all along at their home, but she knew, it is only his genius mind. He was just playing it, but she was not sure, so she asked him later that evening

"Phil, is there any way that you are taking Jeff seriously, that you are trying to teach him better behavior in real life?

"No, of course not, who told you something like that? I am just playing it. I dont care what he is doing in his spare time. I am living my own life, just like himself. I dont care if he is taking drugs, if he wants so bad to poison himself, I wont be his guest. So its everything I has to say to you about all of this, ok?

"Ok babe, I was just curious, you know?

"Yeah, I know baby. What do you say, that we go to bedroom and we have a delicious sex?

"Yeah, I want you right now, Phil. Come on and take me, I am all yours, baby.

So they enjoyed another great sex. Punk handled her pretty well. She was amazing, she should invite her out earlier.

But right now, he was thinking about his character and just how he is going to punish Jeff Hardy, that drunk pathetic fool.

REVIEW. BTW I LIKE BOTH PHIL AND JEFF. THIS IS ONLY BUSINESS.


	16. The continuing hatred

**CHAPTER 16**

**CONTINUING HATRED**

CM Punk and Jeff Hardy were pollar opposites. While Punk was a straight edge, heavy talker with many experiences inside the ring and out of it, Jeff was something different. He was having a problems with drugs recently, he was not talking way too much, until he has to. He gained his popularity throughout the 1990s, when he was battling it out along with his brother Matt for the World Tag Team Championships against Edge and Christian and Dudley Boyz. They were the innovators of TLC type of match. Punk never had that kind of popularity. He was very popular in ROH, but since then he was not gaining such prominency. It was decided by his great heel status and also by the fact, that he was trying to teach all the people their lesson. He was trying to made them better.

This hatred between two of them led all the way into the next pay per view. It was called Night of Champions. Punk was willing to do anything to prevail and leave with his World Heavyweight Championship. Jeff didnt want to disappoint any of his great fans. He wanted to once again become the champion.

Punk was shooting a promo about Jeff and his drug problems that night on Friday Night Smackdown

"I am sorry. I feel sorry for you Jeff Hardy and I feel sorry for each and every one of you here tonight. You are the example, why I should be still your world champion. You are probably drunken right now, but I will try to make it simple for all of you. I am going to win at Night of Champions. Lets face facts ladies and gentlemen. Quite frankly lets show it in percents. How big is chance that I will lose my world championship at night of champions? That is right- zero. How big chance is that Jeff Hardy will ever be straight edge living person? Absolutely right- zero. How big the chance is for you to not be obsessed with Jeff Hardy and his live for the moment attitude? Zero. And how big is the chance for Jeff to beat me at NOC? That is quite right. Zero.

"He will never beat me one on one. I am the living proof of everything that you are not. I am living healthy lifestyle. I am showing everybody what it takes to came from the bottom to the real top. I am the man, that will teach you your rightfull lesson at NOC. When I will beat that stupid jerk from North Carolina everybody will look up to me. I will not die. I will stay here forever ladies and gentlemen. Let me what you are going to do about it. Absolutely nothing. I need your respect. Respect is something that is earned. And believe me, when I tell you. I am going to earn it this Sunday at NOC. When I will defend my precious championship. Nobody can stop me. I am the most relentless person on this planet when it comes to defending the championship. So if you will excuse me, I am not wasting any more of my precious time on you stupid assholes. So goodbye and watch me beat Jeff Hardys ass at NOC, because that my friends is going to happen.

The time for talking was finally over. It was time for a fight. The fight of big proportions. CM Punk was willing to put it all on the line quite like Hardy. And while Punk was absolutely right in everything he says, this should not be truth at all. He was going to teach Hardy his lesson, more or less. But Jeff was willing to put his body on the line for winning the title that Sunday. And he did just like that.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your main event of the evening. Introducing first from Cameron, North Carolina, weighting 215 lbs, he is the challenger and number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship Jeff Hardy.

"And introducing at this time his opponent. He weighted to this day 222 lbs and he came to us from Chicago, Illinois. He is the current reigning and defending World Heavyweight Champion, the only straight edge world champion in history of WWE CM Punk.

"Cole, what are you thinking about Punk right now?

"Well Jerry, lets just say that he is very confident in everything he says. Punk wanna become the greatest world champion of all time, that is right.

"Yeah but Jeff Hardy will try to stop that confidence right now. We are witnessing a real action here ladies and gentlemen, this can be only seen on PPV.

Punk and Jeff were really battling it out. Nobody wanted to lose an opportunity to once again claim that precious world championship. Jeff was like animal. He was putting his body on the line, they were really good in that match. But the winner could only be one man.

Near the end of the match, Punk was trying to flee with his title. Jeff did not allowed that. So he went for Punk and he dragged him to the ring. Then after some fight left in Punk, Jeff was trying to hit Punk with everything he had. In the end Jeff was more successfull wrestler. He twisted Punks head with Twist of Fate. Then he quickly went to the top rope and he executed huge Swanton Bomb on Punk. The cover was on and Jeff has become the World Heavyweight Champion.

Next night when it came to Smackdown, Punk was really angry man. He was killing verbally Jeff Hardy.

"I did not lose at Night of Champions. Maybe Hardy was a better man than me, but that did not change anything at all. I will get my revenge on him. I will beat him. So Jeff if you got some balls, come on out and grant me my rematch at SummerSlam.

Hardy and his music hit the arena. People were absolutely amazed with Jeff as they always have been.

"Punk you are right for once in your life. I will grant you your rematch at SS. And you wanna know why? Because I am better than you.

"Cut the crap, Jeff, we know it is not true. You are not best in the world. I am. I am the one and only straight edge World Champion.

"No, actually right now you are not.

"No I am not. But I will be and I can guarantee you that at SS I will beat your ass, Jeff.

"But as now I am the champion, so I can choose the stipulation. It is gonna be, hold your breath everybody, a TLC match.

"I dont care about all of that, Jeff. I am going to beat you in TLC. I will become for the third time a champion, you can trust me that.

"Well, we should see at Summerslam, until then enjoy your no title reign time, Punk.

Punk was maniacally angry. He will gain his revenge on Jeff once and for all. Nobody was going to humiliate him. And the time for revenge would finally come. And Jeff would not be the man, that will be happy after all.

AND LEAVE YOUR REVIEW AS YOU ALWAYS (DID) NOT DO :D THANK YOU


End file.
